


恋曲2000

by Realdian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Female!Frank - Freeform, Female!Gerard, High School, Lesbian Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: Frankie有时候觉得Gerard是游戏里的主角人物，自己是商店NPC，那种只会说欢迎光临和谢谢光临的像素小人。
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	恋曲2000

**Author's Note:**

> -警告：双性转，名字没改（对不起）但会大量使用Frankie。打工小妹和小不良。  
> -很短，带有很强的个人偏好（。题目只是因为我正好听到了恋曲1980嗯大概就这样和正文没什么关系…  
> 如果被我雷到or土到，在这里先道歉！！！

*  
Frank想回去上学。别误会，她不是觉得在便利店工作没意思，她爱死这份工作了，她喜欢把商品按颜色在货架上排整齐，喜欢有人来买烟时她从口袋里拿出小小的钥匙打开柜门给他们拿烟，有时候她偷一两根便宜的，店里没人的时候蹲在柜台下面抽。Gerard路过的时候，就会看到柜台里有烟飘出来，她就知道Frankie在店里了，于是对着路边的车窗理一下头发，再走过去，走进店里买点什么小玩意，把那些东西（通常是汽水、口香糖、橡皮）拍到柜台上，然后踮起脚趴过去，看坐在地上的Frank。  
“出来结帐啦。”Frank就叹一口气，把烟踩掉，站起来给Gerard找零钱。  
“今天回家好迟。”Frank说。  
“今天有社团活动。”Gerard把手心向上摊在她面前，等着她把零钱一块一块放到自己手里，Frankie总是这样数零钱，Gerard不知道是不是只有自己受到这种待遇。“Frankie以前是什么社团？”  
“回家社。”Frankie把最后一个一分扔到她手里，“我超逊的。”她知道Gerard是美术部的，她们经常会到学校外墙上画画，有几次Gerard特意跑到她店里来买颜料，其实颜料根本没用完，还富余得很。  
“拜拜，明天见哦。”Gerard把钱和东西往外衣口袋里一放就走了，Frankie接下来可能去把货架整理一下，可能再偷根烟抽，可能只是站着，数收银机里的一分钱硬币。  
Frankie想回去和Gerard一起上学。

*  
她们没有在便利店以外见过面，很奇怪，这座城很小，基本上每个人都互相认识，但是Gerard和Frank只能在这块破店面里见到对方，Frankie有时候觉得Gerard是游戏里的主角人物，自己是商店NPC，那种只会说欢迎光临和谢谢光临的像素小人。  
Gerard第一次看到Frank时，她在给冰箱补货，脚边一大箱瓶装牛奶。Frankie干活的时候会把头发扎起来，于是就露出来她的漂亮脖子，和脖子上那只蝎子。Gerard就走过去说你好，Frank也回了句你好，手里还是不停下，玻璃瓶叮叮当当，因为沾了水冰箱里又冷，她的手指尖都泛红。当天晚些时候，Gerard问她能不能亲那只蝎子，Frankie想了想，说行啊，就把头发撩起来露出脖子，她那时候的头发稍微长一点，现在剪短了很多，几乎遮不住纹身了。  
那之后Gee几乎每天过来，穿着她那套偏大一码的校服裙，没有一分钟系过领带。她总是挑店里没其他人的时候来，然后趴在柜台上，让Frankie给她少算个一块两块的，因为离得很近，有时候能看出来Gerard眼线画歪了。

*  
Gerard不是很喜欢上学。别误会，她不是觉得学校没意思，她超级喜欢在校园里到处乱逛的，而且老师生气的脸最好玩。今天同桌戴了新耳钉，很好看，但她有点怕打耳洞，于是放学了跑到店里去问Frankie，Frankie大概有，七、八、十，她也不知道有多少个耳洞，但是问她总没错。她又躲在柜台后面抽烟，但这次Gerard趴下去看到Frankie在玩自己的侧边刘海，发梢有点卷。  
“如果你要染头发，你会染什么颜色？”Frankie问她。  
“不知道诶，我觉得黑头发挺好，啊，但是红头发也挺好看的，你有没有看过劳拉快跑？”  
“没有。”  
“我爱她。”Gerard笑着说。  
“黑头发好吗？”Frankie抬头看她。  
“我喜欢你的黑头发。”  
最后Gerard也忘了要问耳洞的事情，她还是有点害怕，也许就这么算了，也许下次再说。

*  
今天Gerard来店里的时候才刚刚过十一点，甚至都还是上课时间，她没穿校服外套，衬衫下摆大概是湿了，塞到裙子里水还会渗上来。Frank又在上架牛奶，她听到动静一回头Gee就撞到了她怀里，路上还踢翻了一瓶牛奶，玻璃碎了个口，牛奶正向店门口缓缓流去，混到阴沟里。Gerard今天比任何时候都要苍白，Frankie很久没有抱过人，双臂环上去的时候才感觉到Gerard在发抖。  
“你相信我吗，Frankie？”她问。  
“什么，我……我当然相信你。”Frankie抓住她的手，湿湿滑滑，拿到眼前一看还有点稀释的血。“你受伤了？怎么了？”  
“我没有要杀他！”Gerard小声说，“当然，拿烟灰缸砸他的人是我，但我没有要杀他！我的小刀都还好好地放在靴筒里……Frankie！Frankie你想到了什么吗？我什么也想不到了。”她把手挣出来，捧住Frank的脸，凑上去亲她，天地可鉴，这是她们第一次亲吻对方的嘴唇。Gerard把血抹到了Frankie脸颊上，Frank撞到冰箱，一瓶汽水摔碎在她们脚边，和牛奶混在一起。  
“我会偷车。”Frank说。  
“我会开……也许会开。”  
“那我们走吗？”  
Frankie没有回答她，她走到烟柜前面，从超市背心口袋里掏出烟柜钥匙，从里面拿了三包最贵的香烟。“去把收银柜上面的那个信封拿来。”她和Gerard说。Gerard照做了，Frankie打开她的书包，把信封和烟都扔了进去，又拉着她到卫生间把手给洗干净。  
“你的衬衫都湿了。”  
Gerard笑了一下，又用水摸了一把脸，把掉到前面的头发拨到耳后，开始脱衬衫。衬衫下摆有淡淡的血迹，大概是刚刚在学校厕所洗了一遍，她有可爱的圆肩膀，背上一小片雀斑。Gerard瞟到Frankie在看她，她耸了耸肩膀，伸手和Frankie要干净衣服，小个子女孩递给她一件T恤，是一直放在店里的备用衣服，有一次拿来擦过桌上倒掉的水，还好后来洗过了，Frankie想。Gee的内衣是黑色的——当然必须他妈是黑色的，肩带稍微有点陷进肉里。

那我们就走吧。Frankie把工作背心扔到水池里，推开卫生间的门。  
好。Gerard想着要不要抓她的手，还是以后再说。我们去北边好吗，越过Battery City。  
那很远，我们可能会死。  
我又不是在担心这个！Gerard笑了。

———————————  
终于写ntxl了 很能自我感动


End file.
